


be here by my side (got nothing to hide)

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash100 Mini Fics [61]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Gang Violence, Minor Violence, POV Toni Topaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-01 23:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13305930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: Another Friday night, another rumble.





	be here by my side (got nothing to hide)

**Author's Note:**

> For the LJ Femslash100 Challenge #580 Remainder Week/#578 - chaos.

Another Friday night, another rumble.

This one all falls on Toni’s shoulders. They’re her people—teenagers, classmates. Way far below the adult Serpents. And where Jughead would normally rally is a big Kerouac-shaped void because he’s too busy between the sheets with his Northside princess. So Toni takes the lead, calls the shots, and keeps a sharp eye on those Northside weasels with their hidden blades.

And next to her, amidst the chaos, is her own princess.

“Your boy has a gun,” Cheryl Blossom murmurs, shivering delicately under Toni’s Serpents jacket, though she’s anything but. “The tall, _My Own Private Idaho_ one. Under his jacket.”

Toni swears under her breath, hands curling around the iron handrail by the loading dock where she’s keeping watch. Sweet Pea was pushing it lately. She whistles, sharp and high, and her boys perk up like dogs, the Northsiders wincing.

“Hands only,” she yells into the night, voice rattling off the warehouse walls. “If I see a weapon, it’s over, and it won’t be pretty.” The fighting continues, but this time, Sweet Pea falls back, offering Toni a nod in understanding and obeisance.

“They respect you,” Cheryl says. She trails red-painted fingernails up Toni’s arm, and it’s Toni’s turn to shiver. Cheryl smiles, lips curling deviously. “Teach me your ways, wise one.”

Toni feels a rush of power, of possessiveness, and wraps an arm around Cheryl’s slim waist. “Then watch and learn, baby.”

The rumble continues below them as Cheryl leans in for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Tash Sultana's "Jungle."


End file.
